The Thing: Forever Hunt
by cloud-virus31
Summary: It was a good movie but i watched it after i completed the game. it was not as long as i thought, so it was a short movie


The Thing:  
Forever Hunt  
  
"OK, give me your arm" the pilot ordered Blake. "What the fuck for?" he replied, when your in a world of shit like this you don't trust anyone. Blake had been through enough for today. He has seen the impossible turn into more impossible shit. "It's a simple blood test see..." McGrady started to explain. "I know the chemical in side the syringe acts with your blood and...wait you're the one on the tape recorder!. How do I know your not one of those things?" he asked. He did not know if he was going to explode into one of those 'things' and kill or take his form. He could not be trusted, no one could be trusted. "Fine, I'll do it first, but how do I know your not one of them yourself?" he retorted. "OK then do me first, I don't care, I'd rather die that let one of them eat me." McGrady held the syringe like a surgeon doctor ready to do heart transplant. He slid the thick needle into Blake's left arm, filled the tube with a few mm of blood and pulled it out, Blake winced, the needles were bloody thick or what. A dark red stain appeared through his wool sleeve. The blood in the tube stayed red as they stared at it. Then when it seemed fine McGrady stuck it to a stick of dynamite and lit the fuse and tossed it out the door. Blake leaned forward in shock and said, "What the fuck did you do that for? A thing might get hold of that and..." McGrady interrupted, "Don't worry just wait." With that, the blood test flying down to earth exploded and the blood froze as it cooled in the Antarctic winds and fell into the Antarctic Ocean. Blake looked at McGrady. "Now it is your turn, by the way who the hell is flying the helicopter?" McGrady looked behind him. "It's on auto-pilot! OK test me." John as he said his name was handed Blake a blood test. The last time he used one, a supposed team member mutated into a big hulking monstrosity and then the same happened thing to the guy next to him. To was a shock and terror as his nerves brought his H&K MP-5 up and started pumping lead into the things. Luckily the dickhead Pierce was there with his flame thrower. He lit them up like a Christmas tree. When they hit the ground I ran like hell, hoping Pierce was following. But he got lost in the snow storm, he was an asshole anyway. Blake stabbed McGrady with the needle. McGrady did not seem to mind. The blood was like Blake's, it was normal. "OK this is how it is done. Observe." He pulled out one of his incendiary grenade attached the blood test to it with the duct tape careful not to cover the latch. He then pulled out the pin and dropped it out of the copter. After five seconds they watched as the blood test shatter from the grenade and was engulfed by the napalm fire. It burned until it fell into the water. Blake looked at McGrady. "Now what the hell are we going to do?" asked Blake. McGrady went back into the cockpit and sit in the left seat; Blake followed and sat in the right one. McGrady was thinking. So was Blake. What was he planning to do when he was going to pick up Whitley. It was a question he wanted answered. So he asked. "So want were you going to when you picked up Whitley?" McGrady thought hard. "For one thing I knew he was infected with the Cloud virus. Which he had been injecting himself with." Blake looked at him. "How did you know about that? I only read about it in Dr Faraday's reports." Blake said. McGrady answered, "Faraday told me when I was found near Outpost #31 he and a rescue team found me before you were sent out. He never told Whitley he found me because he knew he would kill me. So he sent me on leave to the nearest U.S. naval ship just off the Antarctic coast." Whitley, that bastard he never warned my team about that infection. He probably just wanted a reason to bring them back as us into the world. Blake thought; he was just following orders. "So what the hell are we going to do then?" Blake asked. Hoping he could go back home and try to forget what happened. But who the hell could he, experiencing things not normal to life he could he live with him self. Why did this happen to him. Finally McGrady answered, "well we could go home and forget all this or..." McGrady though about what he was about to say, "Or we could try to defeat this alien" Blake thought he would say that. "How the hell are we supposed to do that? We are only two people not an entire army!" Blake yelled. Suddenly the radio cracked, "... are... you reading... me...Mac? this fucking...storm...we're at the...departure. Point... over." said the speaker. McGrady reached for the transmitter and pressed the intercom and spoke into it, "Ok we read you. Over" there was a silence then the speaker spoke again. "We? ...who else is with you... is it Blake?" McGrady said "Yeah it is, we'll be there in a few minutes. Over and out", "Ok we'll be waiting. Over and out." The radio stopped the annoying static. McGrady said "OK there's your army."  
  
They touched down on a barely visible landing pad. Two men awaited their landing. As McGrady killed the engine the two men stepped forward, one holding a MP-10 the other holding a flamethrower. As Blake stepped off the chopper they seized him and rammed him into the side of the chopper. They did the same with McGrady. "Hey what the fuck are you doing?" yelled Blake. John was the one who answered "Don't worry Blake its procedure" with that one of the men stuck a blood test into his arm took some blood and slid the needle out. It showed clear, and then he did the same with Blake. He too showed negative. "OK you guys are fine" the guy that held Blake let and said, "no hard feelings. My names Tony." He held out his hand, Blake shook it. "My names Blake", the other guy with the flamethrower said "We know we have been receiving data from Faraday. 


End file.
